


words will never harm me

by lilyvalley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First War with Voldemort, Gen, Marauders' Era, Ministry of Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 06:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2955335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyvalley/pseuds/lilyvalley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amelia Bones is unsure what to expect when she is called to a meeting with Minister Bagnold... and senior officials Crouch and Fudge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	words will never harm me

"Amelia Bones, the Minister would like a word with you."

There are two reactions to such a statement: one is hope, and one is panic. Amelia has reason to feel either of these, but she is no doddering Hufflepuff - there is a reason she was named Head Girl, a reason she was hired directly into the Improper Use of Magic office after graduation from Hogwarts, a reason why she is the politician of her family.

So she knows she has no reason to feel panic.

It is a short walk to Minister Bagnold's office, yet still someone feels that she requires two Auror escorts on her way there. When she arrives, she notes the assembled players. Minister Millicent Bagnold, of course, in the center, flanked by Bartemius Crouch, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and Cornelius Fudge, Junior Minister of the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes.

Bagnold has a carefully neutral expression, and it could be argued that Crouch does as well, but there is a hardness in his set features and calculating glint in his eye that tells Amelia he is the one she must watch. Fudge looks rather like a stiff uncle playing at being something greater than he actually is, but he is the weak point of this trifecta and Amelia will mind him just the same.

"Amelia Bones, we've felt that you've done great things in the Improper Use of Magic Office. Bartemius here is quite impressed." Bagnold gestures at Crouch, and Amelia glances over to see his expression is unchanged. 

"Thank you," she replies, acknowledging the praise with a small nod.

"In fact, due to recent events, we are in need of a new Head of the Improper Use of Magic Office. I am sure by now you have realized you are one of several candidates for the position."

Amelia says nothing, waiting. Her patience is rewarded with the crisp, unflinching voice of Crouch.

"But we must take precautions before choosing a successor to Elmswood." The seventeen-year-old Amelia might have been unnerved by Crouch's unwavering stare, but her years in the Ministry have morphed her into a woman able to play with the best of them. "We wouldn't like to make a decision we would regret."

"Of course not, Mr. Crouch," she replies succinctly. "I understand perfectly."

"You understand, then, that there have been questions of your family's alliances. Ministry officials must remain completely objective, especially someone at the head of an office as important as the Improper Use of Magic."

"Your brother, specifically," Fudge chimes in finally. The way he speaks makes Amelia think he has been dying for the chance to do so. "Your brother Edgar."

"My brother Edgar is a Healer at St. Mungo's," she counters easily. "An established and respected one at that."

"Yes, Amelia, we know that, but - but there have been suspicions - he arrives so quickly to certain scenes, you know, sometimes even before Ministry officials -"

"Edgar likes to be good at his job." Now she directs her gaze at Crouch. "All of us Bones do."

"So you, Amelia Bones," Bagnold is sure to put special emphasis on her surname as she asks this, "can say, without question, that your brother has no affiliation with the group known as the Order?"

"My brother Edgar Bones has never and is not affiliated with any such group thwarting the efforts of the Ministry," she tells them, with total confidence and no hesitation whatsoever. "He would never dare jeopardize my career in any way. We are Boneses. We take care of each other and we take care of those we are sworn to protect. In his case, it has been his patients. And in mine, it has been through all my duties with the Ministry." Amelia looks only at Crouch now. "There is nothing so important to me as my duties with the Ministry of Magic, as ensuring that our government remain fair and strong."

"Thank you, Miss Bones." It is Fudge who responds. "We shall let you know our decision soon. You are free to return to your regular duties."

"Thank you, Minister, Mr. Fudge." Amelia nods at them as she addresses them. "Mr. Crouch."

Amelia rises and turns to leave. She has been dismissed. But as she faces away from the trio who shall determine her career path, Amelia Bones allows herself a smile.


End file.
